Attack of the Randomness Blues
by Nikko13
Summary: I thought the humor page was too small, so this is just a stupid story to take up space. But read it anyways!
1. The fun begins

Me: I am disgusted! Only five humor stories?!  
  
Meimi: What did you expect? Saint Tail is not exactly a humor story.  
  
Me: five. five. FIVE!  
  
Hiei: I'd run away if I was you. She's a psychopath.  
  
Seira: And who are you? And what are you doing in this story?  
  
Hiei: I'm from Yu Yu Hakusho, and I've been in her stories, so run!  
  
Meimi: Ok.  
  
Me: What are you doing here?! I though I dropped a piano on your head! *hits Hiei on head with frying pan* And stay in your own story! *throws him out window*  
  
Meimi: .. I think I'll leave now.  
  
Seira: Me too.  
  
Me: Not so fast you two! *grabs the back of their shirts so they cannot run away* We have to do something about this!  
  
Meimi and Seira: Oh, no.  
  
Me: And let the torture begin!  
  
Chicken-kun: And she doesn't own Saint Tail, too! 


	2. Asuka's not so secret obsession

Me: *points finger randomly at long list of torture ideas* Aha! Asuka Jr. is our first victim! We shall. Redecorate his room!  
  
Meimi: That's evil?  
  
Me: Well. not really.  
  
Meimi: .  
  
Me: No time for chitchat! Must find Asuka Jr.'s house! Meimi.  
  
Meimi: Help...!  
  
~Later, at the Asuka Residence~  
  
Me: Hehe. Now we must lure him out. Seira! *pulls out a cart with a big sign saying "School Uniforms for Sale"* You man the cart! *shoves a ski mask on Seira's head* If anyone asks, your name is Skier-sama!  
  
Skier-sama: K!  
  
Me: Here he comes! Hide in these bushes!  
  
Asuka: *running out of house like a mad chicken with its head cut off* UNIFORMS!  
  
Me: Let's go!  
  
*Meimi and I sneak into Asuka's room, all that's in there is a bed, a night stand, and a large closet*  
  
Meimi: *opens closet* Oh!  
  
*Closet is stuffed with hundreds of identical school uniforms*  
  
Me: Man, he's obsessed.  
  
*a note falls out of the closet, lands on Meimi's head*  
  
Note: I hate Meimi. I luv uniforms! Signed, Asuka Jr.  
  
Meimi: .ARRRRR!!!!!! *starts throwing uniforms out the window* DIE EVIL UNIFORMS! DIEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Me: .Calm down girl.  
  
Meimi: HOW COULD HE?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: I'm sure it's a mistake.  
  
*Asuka Jr. walks in with arms full of uniforms*  
  
Meimi: ATTACK! *she tackles Asuka Jr. to the ground and starts punching him*  
  
Me: Ahh! Seira, help!  
  
Skier- sama: Who's Seira?  
  
Me: You, idiot!  
  
Skier-sama, now Seira: Ok. *goes over and gives a long lecture that was so boring it put all of us to sleep*  
  
Me: That's all for now folks.  
  
Chicken-kun: I've said it once and I will say it again! Nikko no own Saint Tail! 


	3. Seira and the Meese

Chicken-kun: Nikko does not own Saint Tail. Megumi Tachikawa does. See the difference?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Story time! Story time! *jumping all over the place*  
  
Meimi: Calm down!  
  
Me: *now hanging from chandelier* STORY TIME!  
  
Meimi: Get down here before you get hurt!  
  
Me: *swinging around* Weee! Oot oot aat att! Story- broccoli- Time- toaster!  
  
Meimi: She's crazy!  
  
Seira: What took you so long to notice?  
  
Meimi: EEK! Since when have you been there? And why do you have a shovel?  
  
Seira: A minute or so. And this is why I have a shovel. *Nikko swings down low enough to stick out her tongue at Meimi, Seira hits her upside the head with the shovel, Nikko falls to limply to the ground with a loud thud*  
  
Me: OWWW..!  
  
Meimi: ..Violent Scary Seira..  
  
Seira: ..MWAHAHAHAHAHA.!  
  
Meimi: uh oh.  
  
Seira: .. KILL THE MOOSE! *starts swinging shovel wildly in Meimi's general direction*  
  
Meimi: HELP! *tries to run away but runs into Azuka Jr.*  
  
Azuka Jr: Uniform! . Oh, sorry.. What's wrong with Seira.?  
  
Seira: *gazing in horror at Meimi and Azuka Jr.* ..MEESE.! *tries to run away crashes into wall* .OW.!  
  
Azuka Jr.: Obviously she does not know the plural form of moose.  
  
Meimi: And what is that?  
  
Azuka Jr.: Uniform.  
  
Meimi: ..You really worry me sometimes..  
  
Seira: ROAR! *trips on shoelace and falls over* I'm okay! Now where was I? Oh yes. KILL THE MEESE!  
  
*Azuka Jr. and Meimi get chased of into the sunset by Violent Scary Moose- hating Seira*  
  
Meimi: We aren't mooses!  
  
Seira: MEESE! 


End file.
